


Fate

by josh0ng



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Jisoo accidentally met his ex-boyfriend, Mingyu, 6 years later





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I have a aff account too!! @/josh0ng

From the day he was born till up to this day, Jisoo has always been told—accept whatever happened to you because that is your fate. Even when he was physically abused by his father at a very young age. 

 

His mother owned a very big company and she asked him to find for her personal lawyer when she was fighting for her life on her deathbed. “Look for Mr Lee after I’m gone.” She shakily grasped on Jisoo’s hand before the line went straight. Jisoo cried and held on to her hand, shaking her, trying to wake her up. Jisoo tried to find for someone to cry on but without his mother, he was alone and he had to live with it because it was his fate.

 

Jisoo sat down on his mother’s king bed and looked down, finally letting all his last stream of tears fall. He has never felt so lost, not even after his father divorced his mother because she was protecting the bruised Jisoo—screaming at her, telling her that she is disrespecting him as her husband. 

 

So now, Jisoo is walking down the street with his hands deeply buried in his jean’s pocket, finding his way to Mr Lee’s office. 

 

“Come in.” Jisoo slips himself into the room and smiled tightly. “Mr Lee?” He unsurely asked. The man that looks around late 20s stood up and smiled warmly. “Hong Jisoo! I was waiting for your visit. Have a seat!” Mr Lee invited Jisoo to sit in front of his desk. 

 

“I am here to read your late mother’s will as for why she told you to find me after her passing. Now,” Mr Lee stood up. “If you could give me a minute while I reached for her file.” He made his way to his tall, brown cupboard. “She told me that you were the only child and I wouldn’t have to wait for anyone else, so let’s get started.” Mr Lee flipped the file and read out the written will.

 

“Mrs Jung states that all the share that she has under her name will now then officially changed to Hong Jisoo, her one, and only biological son. It is written in the will that Jung Enterprise will now be in Hong Jisoo’s hands and thus he is required to be present at the company every single day as the new CEO.” Mr Lee stopped, glancing at Jisoo. Jisoo sighed and looked down. His mother has been pestering him about that ever since he turned 18. 

 

“Mrs Jung said that Hong Jisoo should also find for Jihoon on his first day of work. Mrs Jung also states that Hong Jisoo should be able to find a letter to him on her office desk.” Mr Lee ended, clearing his throat. Jisoo heaved out in defeat and signed the documents upon Mr Lee’s request. “Thank you for your time, Jisoo.” Mr Lee bided him goodbye and sent him out. 

 

Jisoo neatly adjusted his tie and looked straight into the mirror. His black suit made him looked intimidating and he unknowingly shrinks down, not liking his appearance. His hair was nicely parted and styled, showing a little bit of his fair forehead. “Let’s get through today,” Jisoo whispered and grabbed his suitcase.

 

“Mr Hong?” the receptionist, Jessica consciously asked the new CEO as he carefully stepped into the office. He swiftly turned his head to her direction and nodded. “Yes, I am. Where can I meet Jihoon?” Jisoo smiled. 

 

Jessica led Jisoo into his new room that was previously his mother’s. “I’ll reach Mr Jihoon for you.” Jessica bowed and left the man alone. Jisoo slowly scanned through his office and neatly placed his suitcase on his office desk. He saw a frame on the table and stopped. He softly caressed the picture of him and his mother. Lips pulled upwards, he whispered. “I’ll make you proud.”

 

“Mr Hong?” Jihoon softly knocked on his door. Jisoo cleared his throat and softly invited Jihoon in. “I’m Jihoon, your personal assistant starting from today onwards. Mrs Jung told me to guide you if there’s anything you’re unclear about, Mr Hong—“ 

 

“Jisoo. Jisoo will be just right.” Jisoo cut Jihoon off. Jihoon nodded. “So Jisoo, if you need help with anything, please don’t hesitate to call for my help. I’m number one on your speed dial.” Jihoon explained. Jisoo nodded and Jihoon quietly made his way to his table outside.

 

“Should be able to find a letter to him on her office desk.” Jisoo slowly made his way to the chair and settled down, hands reaching for the light blue envelope that has his name written on it. 

 

HONG JISOO

 

Hey there sweetie. It’s mummy here. I am sorry for the sudden wish but I hoped that you could take up this position well just as I expected too. I really hope that you could take care of yourself well because from now onwards, you’re alone. If there’s anything that you are not clear about, please call Jihoon for help. Jihoon has been with me ever since his first day, taking over his dad job as my personal assistant. He’s a really nice person. 

 

I am sorry that I left too early, left without an explanation. Mummy was diagnosed with lungs cancer and I had only a few months left when I found out about it. I am so sorry that I wasn’t there for you during my last few months because I wanted you to get used to it. Eat well and rest well. Mummy will always look over for you.

Lots of love,  
Mummy

 

Jisoo unknowingly lets a tear escaped. He thought that his mother stopped caring about him but he didn’t know that she too, was suffering. Jisoo wiped away his tears quickly when he heard a knock. “Come in,” he squeaked. Jihoon slowly opened the door and walked forward. “Sorry Jisoo, but today you have a meeting with ‘Kim Construction’ after lunch at 2.30pm.” Jihoon referred to his little notebook. Jisoo nodded and smiled meekly. “You’re coming along right?” Jihoon smiled. “I’ll be right by your side, Jisoo.” 

 

Jisoo read the related files and nodded, understanding the content before he slowly looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. 11.30 am. “Jihoon, can you please gather everyone in the meeting room by 11.45am? I’ll need to introduce myself to them.” Jisoo requested on his desk phone. “My service, Jisoo.”

 

Jisoo nervously walked towards the room with Jihoon leading him the way. Jisoo cleared his throat as he walked to the front of the room, nervous as each pair of eyes in the room is looking at his way. “Good morning, my name is Hong Jisoo but please, just address me as Jisoo.” He humbly ordered. “Starting from today, I will be the new CEO of Jung Enterprise. Please do guide me along if I make any mistakes. I am in fact, looking forward to working together with you all as a team.” Jisoo awkwardly smiled as everyone started to clap for the new CEO. Jisoo then dismissed them and walked towards Jihoon, face flushing in red. The shorter man laughed at Jisoo and followed him out of the room.

 

Jisoo then now sat in front of Jihoon with Wonwoo beside him, eating lunch together. Jisoo slowly picked up his rice, chewing slowly, feeling awkward eating with two new company. “So,Mr H—” 

 

“Just Jisoo, please.” Jisoo quickly stopped Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiled at his humble CEO and nodded. “Jisoo, how old are you this year?” Wonwoo asked, sipping his cola. “23 years old.” Jisoo shyly answered. 

“Oh, I’m older than you then! Jihoon’s 23 too.” Wonwoo slung his arms around the grumbling Jihoon. Jisoo smiled, already feeling welcomed by them. 

 

“I am sorry for your loss but I am glad that I’ve met you. You are really great, just like your mother!” Mr Kim exclaimed, happy to meet Jisoo—his friend’s son. “Mum has said many great things about you too, Mr Kim. I am happy that we are now working together as partners.” Jisoo smiled. 

 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Jisoo turned his head to the side and froze. There stood a model like guy—tall, lean and very handsome. But that tall, lean and the very handsome guy is his ex-boyfriend, Kim Mingyu. Jisoo whipped his head to the front and acted busy, packing his neatly bind files. Jihoon wordlessly looks over at Jisoo and furrowed his brows. 

 

“Mingyu, have a seat.” Mr Kim offered. The god-like structure man made his way to have a seat beside Mr Kim. Mingyu was too engrossed into his phone, not caring about the meeting that was going on.  “Jisoo,” Mr Kim smiled kindly at the brown-haired man, “Mingyu, my son.” Mingyu looked up and his phone slipped out of his grip. “Hong Jisoo,” Mingyu smirked, surprised. 

 

“Do you know him?” Jihoon asked as they entered the elevator. Jisoo raised his eyebrows. “Kim Mingyu?” Jihoon asked again, understanding Jisoo’s gesture. “No, I don’t.” Jisoo shook his head firmly, pressing his lips into a straight line. Jihoon shrugged and leaned onto the railing, tapping his feet while waiting to for the elevator to reach the first floor. Jisoo softly sighed in relief and played with his tie. 

 

“So, Jihoon, we will need to meet up with Yoon Build’s representative for their final planning and then we will continue to proceed with the project.” Jisoo reminded Jihoon as soon as they reached Jihoon’s table. Jihoon diligently nodded, taking down on his scheduler. “I’ll set up an appointment latest by tomorrow and I’ll update you again.” Jihoon switched on his desk lamp. Jisoo smiled and nodded, making his way to his room.

 

The CEO sighed loudly as he took a seat in his comfy chair. “Kim Mingyu,” Jisoo mumbled. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. 

 

“Good morning, Jessica.” Jisoo greeted as he went into the building. “Morning Jisoo!” Jessica chirped. She was happy that the new CEO was kind and humble towards everyone. Her heart warmed at the sight of Jisoo helping the old cleaner, carrying her pail full of water into the elevator with him. Ever since a week ago, Jisoo’s presence has been a delightful thing for Jung Enterprise’s employees. Jisoo always greets everyone who’s in his sight, never was he selfish of his smile. 

 

“Morning Jisoo,” Jihoon greeted, passing the older man his morning coffee. “Hello, Jihoon.” Jisoo carefully placed the cup beside him. “For today, there will be a lunch appointment with Kim Construction and Yoon Build at Lotte Hotel at 1 pm.” Jihoon looked through his notebook, making sure he didn’t leave anything out. Jisoo nodded. “Bring Wonwoo along. I’ll have to introduce him to the clients as he will be appointed to lead this upcoming project.” Jihoon hummed, taking note. “I’ll take my leave first,” Jihoon smiled. 

 

Jisoo took a seat opposite Mr Kim, Jihoon and Wonwoo settling by his sides. “Jisoo, I’m glad you could make it today.” Mr Kim smiled. Jisoo returned the gesture and invited Mr Kim to take a look at the menu. “Mr Yoon will be slightly late, Mingyu went to fetch him.” Mr Kim explained, noticed when Jisoo was looking around, puzzled as the older man was all alone by himself. Jisoo stiffened up but nodded forcedly. Jihoon acknowledged his actions but continued flipping the menu.

 

“I am so sorry for the delay. My driver had an important affair to attend too.” Mr Yoon came in, smiling apologetically. Jisoo and Mr Kim smiled, dismissing Mr Yoon’s apologies. “We’ve ordered for you and Jeonghan. I hope you don’t mind.” Mr Kim said. Mr Yoon doesn’t mind, adding that he and his son practically eat anything. Jisoo softly laughed and his sight directed to the couple that just came in. A long-haired man was clinging to Mingyu’s arm as Mingyu tried his best to remain still. “Jeonghan.” Mr Yoon firmly called for his son. Jeonghan sighed, retreating his hands away from Mingyu’s toned arm. Shuffling his feet, he made his way to the table. Mingyu breathed out in relief and took a seat beside Mr Kim, opposite Wonwoo.

 

“Jisoo.” The young CEO extended his arm to Jeonghan, politely. Jeonghan half-heartedly smiled and quickly shook Jisoo’s hand, pulling his hands back within seconds. Jisoo pressed his lips together, slowly placed his hands on his lap. The waitress delivered their plates of food and Mr Kim initiated them to enjoy their food. “Jisoo, I heard about the passing of your mum and I am sorry for your lost.” Mr Yoon kindly spoke. Smiling tightly, Jisoo whispered it’s okay. Mingyu looks up and stared into Jisoo’s avoiding eyes only to have Jisoo looking down, embarrassed by the gaze that was penetrating through him. 

 

Wonwoo slipped a piece of shrimp on to Jisoo’s plate—noticing how much Jisoo loves shrimps and always ordered a dish with extras during lunch. Jisoo smiled gratefully at Wonwoo and quickly peeling off the skin, savoring the flavour of the chili shrimp. Mingyu narrowed his eyes at Wonwoo, disturbed by his actions. “So, Mr Hong—”

 

“Just Jisoo, please.” Jisoo stopped Mingyu quickly, looking around anxiously. Mr Kim and Mr Yoon left the table for a while, seated with their old friends that they bumped into. Mingyu raises his eyebrows in amusement. “Okay, Jisoo. Are you still single?” Mingyu suddenly asked. Jisoo choked on his ice tea and coughed loudly, hands politely covering his mouth. Wonwoo caringly rubbed Jisoo’s back. Jihoon stopped eating and eyed his boss, finding Jisoo’s reaction funny. “N—” 

 

“Yes. We’re together.” Wonwoo interrupted. Jisoo eyes widened and he faced Wonwoo. Blinking fast, Jisoo turned around to Jihoon, who was equally as shocked as him. Wonwoo sneakily placed his hand on Jisoo’s lap. Wonwoo noticed how tensed Jisoo’s body suddenly got and smiled teasingly. Mingyu glared at Jisoo, feeling challenged by Wonwoo. “Oh,” was all Mingyu said, trying to keep a straight face. Jeonghan noticed the atmosphere and cleared his throat.

 

“You guys look cute together, congrats!” Jeonghan smiled brightly. Jihoon rolled his eyes, catching Jeonghan’s fake tone. “Mingyu and I are getting married by the end of this year!” Jeonghan gleefully announced. Jisoo eyes diverted into Mingyu’s dark brown orbs, begging him to protest.  Mingyu looked away, distracting himself by eating his steak. Jisoo found himself removing Wonwoo’s hands and slowly poked his broccoli, suddenly losing his appetite.

 

“Wonwoo, what was that?” Jihoon scolded Wonwoo as soon as he started driving. Jisoo shrunk into the backseat and loudly breathe out. “I saw his eyes and I knew something was up.” Wonwoo calmly turned the steering wheel to the left. Jihoon sighed, annoyed. “I thought you didn’t know him?” Jihoon confirmed with Jisoo, eyes on the front road. Jisoo nervously played with his fingers and ordered lightly. “Wonwoo, send me home.” He avoided Jihoon’s question.

 

Jisoo slammed his bedroom door loudly and slowly made his way to his water bed. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Jisoo’s lips quivered, tears threatening to fall. He laid down on his sides and hiding his face into the pillow, sobbing softly. Jisoo loved Mingyu so much and he still does. Mingyu was Jisoo’s first for everything—first love, first kiss, first intercourse and also first heartbreak. Jisoo heart clenched when Jeonghan announced about Mingyu’s and his wedding—Jisoo felt like dying. “Why? Why do you have to do this to me, Mingyu?” Jisoo whispered heartbrokenly. 

 

Jisoo remembered Mingyu helping him to reach onto the highest book on the shelf and smiling attractively before accompanying him to do his homework. Mingyu engaged in a friendly conversation and even sent Jisoo home. Jisoo’s heart glowed with happiness and he started to enjoy Mingyu’s presence in his life. They were suddenly inseparable. Anywhere Jisoo went, Mingyu followed. Jisoo’s friend started to accept Mingyu, joking with him and always eating lunch together. 

 

Jisoo never felt so happy when Mingyu suddenly asked him to be his. “I like you. Would you be my boyfriend?” Jisoo’s cheek turned pink, blushing from the sudden confession. “Um, y-yes. I would.” Jisoo stuttered his words. Mingyu grinned and kissed his red nose lightly.

 

Jisoo and Mingyu were cuddling on Mingyu’s bed, watching some random show on his 38-inch flat screen television. Jisoo snuggled deeper into the warm blanket and Mingyu tightened his arms around his waist. Laying his head on Mingyu’s broad chest, Jisoo hummed in happiness and looked up at Mingyu’s handsome face. Mingyu winked at Jisoo and he giggled softly. Jisoo didn’t know what happened but he knew that he got lost in Mingyu’s captivating eyes before Mingyu slowly leaned in. 

 

Jisoo’s breathe hitched as Mingyu’s lips stop right in front of his lips. “Can I?” whispered lowly. Jisoo unknowingly nodded and Mingyu kissed him softly. Jisoo fisted Mingyu’s shirt lightly as Mingyu kissed deeper, tilting Jisoo’s head upwards to explore his hot cavern. Mingyu’s hand cupped the back of Jisoo’s neck, thumb slowly caressing Jisoo’s cheek. He hovered Jisoo small frame, kneeling by his sides, lips going down Jisoo’s neck. Jisoo mewled quietly as Mingyu bites on his neck delicately. 

 

“I’ll be gentle, tell me if it hurts,” Mingyu whispered before removing Jisoo’s shirt and pants, slipping off his boxers along. Jisoo flushed shyly as Mingyu’s eyes roamed over his body while he quickly removed all his clothing along. Mingyu captured Jisoo’s lips once again, going lower, giving light kisses on Jisoo’s stomach. He propped Jisoo’s knees up and spreads apart the smaller man’s legs. Mingyu inserts one finger in slowly, eyes not leaving Jisoo’s face. Jisoo scrunched up his nose in discomfort and heavily breathe out. Mingyu moves in and out, confidently added one more finger in as Jisoo moaned in pleasure. Jisoo fisted the bedsheet and arched his back beautifully.

 

Mingyu hovered over Jisoo as he gently slipped himself in, eyes locked with Jisoo. Jisoo felt as if he’s split into two. He pulled Mingyu closer, trying to seek comfort in Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu moved carefully, hands intertwined with Jisoo’s above his head. “Fuck,” Mingyu grunts in lust. Jisoo moaned as Mingyu picked up his pace, penetrating into him deeper. Mingyu wrapped Jisoo’s legs around his waist and groaned loudly.

 

“Mingyu, I-I’m—” Jisoo groaned softly as Mingyu stroked his erection fast. He cried in pleasure, body shaking lightly as he came. Mingyu pulled out and came on Jisoo’s pale stomach. He collapsed on top of Jisoo and lightly pecked on his lips.

 

Mingyu laced his fingers together with Jisoo and walked into Jisoo’s classroom together. “I’ll see you during lunch.” Mingyu kissed Jisoo’s cheek and walked out. Jisoo smiled and took out his learning material. Mingyu invited Jisoo to eat lunch with his friend and Jisoo had no choice but to follow. “This is Seungcheol, Jun, and Hansol.” Mingyu introduced them to Jisoo. Jisoo unsurely smiled as Seungcheol and Hansol smirked at him. Jun shifted a little to make space Jisoo to sit. “Thank you,” Jisoo whispered in his honey like voice as he gave Jun a small smile. 

 

“So Mingyu, when are you going to tell Jisoo?” Seungcheol asked, his tone sounded excited. Too excited. Jisoo turned to Mingyu and looked up, searching Mingyu’s eyes. “Tell me what?” he asked, widened his deer eyes. Mingyu froze, he had totally forgotten about it. “Nothing.” Mingyu shook his head as he kissed Jisoo’s nose. Jisoo raised his eyebrows, not convinced but didn’t push it any further. Jisoo accidentally locked eyes with Hansol and the younger only smirked at him again.  

 

Jisoo swings their interlocked hands back and forth happily, excited that Mingyu was sending him home after a long day of school. Mingyu kept quiet throughout the journey and only replied to Jisoo when necessary. Jisoo stopped infront of his house and hugged Mingyu tightly, inhaling his manly cologne. 

“Mingyu? What’s wrong?” Jisoo looked up, arms not leaving Mingyu’s waist. Mingyu cleared his throat and looked down, slowly removing Jisoo’s arms. “Jisoo, I’m sorry.” Mingyu placed both his hands on Jisoo’s shoulders. Jisoo eyes waver, finding Mingyu’s guilty eyes. “Mingyu, what’s wrong?” Jisoo asked again, afraid. 

 

“I’m breaking up with you.” Mingyu honestly revealed. Jisoo stopped breathing for a second. “What?” He choked up. Mingyu exhaled. 

 

“I’m breaking up with you because all of this is just a dare from my friends.” Jisoo felt as if his whole world crashes down, he could hear Mingyu’s friends mocking laughs behind his head. He thrashes Mingyu’s hands roughly and made his way into his house. 

 

Jisoo angrily threw his bag onto his couch and he dived into his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. Jisoo sobbed loudly, feeling played by Mingyu. Jisoo wanted to hate Mingyu but Jisoo couldn’t because Jisoo loves Mingyu with all his heart. Jisoo screamed into his pillow and cried louder.

 

Jisoo flew to America the following week to continue his study and to forget Mingyu.

 

Jisoo groggily woke up, eyes swollen. Jisoo blinked away his tiredness and made his way to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. “Once is enough,” Jisoo vowed. 

 

Jisoo slammed his door car shut, fixing his sunglasses as he made his way into the building. “Morning Jessica.” Jisoo coolly brought his shades down, winking at Jessica. “G-good morning...Jisoo.” Jessica breathes out. Jessica blinked and rubbed her eyes, scanning Jisoo from top to bottom. 

 

The young CEO had a whole makeover under 24 hours. His usually loose suit is now replaced with tight, fitted ones. His black slacks hugging his slim legs, making it looks longer. His brown hair was now dyed black and Jisoo styled it up, revealing his fair forehead. Jisoo made his way up and Jessica’s eyes never left his body. 

 

“Good morn—” Jihoon stopped, “Jisoo?” Jisoo turned around and laughed. “Yes, Jihoon. It’s me.” Jisoo made his way to his chair. “Do I look that different?” Jisoo smiled as Jihoon placed his cup of coffee on his table. “You look very different!” Jihoon laughed. 

 

“You look hot!” Jihoon honestly confessed. Jisoo laughed loudly, covering his mouth. “Stop it you.”

 

Jisoo sat in front of the room, smiling. “Morning ladies and gentlemen. Today, I will have Wonwoo to brief you about our upcoming project as he is now the appointed in-charge of it.” Jisoo invited Wonwoo to the front to present his slides. “We are collaborating with Kim Construction again for this project and we will be working on Yoon Build’s new proposal for setting up a new nursing home.” Wonwoo pointed to the screen.

 

Jisoo nodded, feeling satisfied with Wonwoo’s presentation. He dismissed everyone and only Wonwoo was left behind. “That was great, Wonwoo. Well done!” Jisoo praised. “Now, I wouldn’t have to worry about you handling this project.” He smiled. Wonwoo grinned. “Thank you for the opportunity, Jisoo. Oh,” Wonwoo leaned into Jisoo’s ears, “and you look good.” He lowly whispered. Jisoo turns bright red as Wonwoo made his way out, laughing softly. 

 

“Jihoon, can you please set up an appointment with Kim Construction’s and Yoon Build’s representative on this Friday? I will need Wonwoo to collect the completed plan and compile it for my reference.” Jisoo requested, standing beside Jihoon’s desk. 

“Yes, and I won’t be back after lunch, so if there’s anything call my phone, please. Have a good lunch!” Jisoo waved. Jihoon waved back and quickly jotted down on his scheduler.

 

“Yes Minghao, I’m on my way,” Jisoo assured. “Tell Seungkwan to shut up and wait,” Jisoo laughed. “I’ll be there soon, I’m driving now. Bye.” Jisoo quickly removed his earpiece and concentrate on driving.

 

“Jisoo!” Seokmin waved. Jisoo grinned and made his way to his friend’s table. “Jisoo, what took you so long?” Seungkwan nagged. Jisoo laughed and hugged each of his friends. “I’m sorry, I had a meeting going on and it went longer than expected.” Jisoo settled down beside Soonyoung. “Have you guys ordered?” Jisoo asked, flipping the restaurant’s menu. “We were waiting for you, silly.” Minghao took a menu for himself. 

 

“So, how’s America?” Seokmin asked. Jisoo swallowed his chicken and nodded happily. “It was great, I learned a lot and had fun too.” Jisoo sipped on his orange juice. “Plus, you knew English, it wouldn’t be difficult for you. Can you imagine if it was me?” Seungkwan joked. They all laughed. “Have you seen Mingyu?” Seokmin asked, cautiously. 

 

Jisoo’s words were cut off the moment he opened his mouth. “Speaking of the devil.” Seungkwan placed his utensils down, folded his arms and leaned back—waiting for a drama to unfold. Mingyu walked in with Jeonghan trailing right behind him. He unknowingly locked eyes with Jisoo who was finding for the devil. Mingyu walked towards them without thinking twice. 

 

“Fancy seeing the whole clique here.” Mingyu stopped opposite Jisoo’s seat. “Baby, who is this?” Jeonghan asked sweetly, arms suddenly wrapping around Mingyu’s forearm. Seungkwan and Seokmin gapped, eyeing Jisoo who was biting his lower lips lightly. 

 

“Jisoo’s friends.” Mingyu shortly answered, eyes still on Jisoo. “Wow, what a day isn’t it?” Soonyoung asked Mingyu. “We were just talking about you.” Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows, turning to face Soonyoung. “Yeah, we were just talking about how much of devil you are.” Seungkwan stirred his drinks. “Now, if you don’t mind, can you please let us, angels, continue our food. Presence of devils is making us uncomfortable.” Seungkwan glanced at Jeonghan who was still hugging Mingyu’s forearms tightly. Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, offended. He pulled Mingyu arms firmly, walking towards a table at the other end. Mingyu let himself being pulled, but eyes fitted on Jisoo’s face.

 

“Who is Jisoo to you?” Jeonghan demanded. Mingyu blinked and faced Jeonghan, grabbing the menu. “Old schoolmate.” Mingyu lazily replied. He pretended to scan the menu, eyes looking towards Jisoo once in a while. Jisoo looks different from yesterday, really different. His black hair looks good on him and that grey patterned coat framed his body so well. “Mingyu!” Jeonghan frowned. Mingyu shook his head and faced the long-haired male in front of him. “Were you even listening?” Jeonghan scolded. “Sorry, what were you saying?” Mingyu cleared his throat. “I asked, what are you getting?” Jeonghan repeated.

 

“Jisoo!” Soonyoung scared him. Jisoo snapped his head, startled. Minghao and Soonyoung laughed. “What are you thinking of?” he asked. Jisoo shook his head, “nothing.” Seungkwan eyed Jisoo and leaned closer. “You’ve met him before this, right?” Seungkwan asked softly. Jisoo meekly nodded. “Yeah, he’s sort of my business partner.” He squeaked. Seokmin mouth widened and Minghao gasped. 

 

“You can’t be serious!” Soonyoung widened his eyes. “I didn’t know anything until he entered his dad’s meeting room while we were discussing. And he’s marrying to him,” Jisoo jutted his lips towards Jeonghan, “by the end of this year.” 

 

“Jisoo! That’s like in 6 more months!” Seungkwan pointed out. “Are you seriously letting him go?” Jisoo sighed. “What are there more to do, guys? He never loved me, I was just a toy to him.” Jisoo sadly sliced his chicken. His friends sadly stared at him, feeling bad for bringing up about Mingyu. 

 

The meeting was held in Jung Enterprise’s conference room with all parties attending. Yoon Build’s presented their ideas and Kim Construction’s gave their opinions. Wonwoo’s team jotted down all their client’s request, not leaving any behind. Jisoo captured all the important details so as to have extra information. Mingyu leaned back, twirling his pen around his two fingers, eyes fixed on Jisoo concentrated face. 

 

Jisoo shifted uncomfortably, he knows Mingyu’s eyes are on him but he acted as if he is into the presentation. Jisoo sighed and turned towards Mingyu, who purposely sat opposite him. Jisoo raised his eyebrows, “What?” he mouthed. Mingyu smirked, happy that Jisoo paid attention. He teasingly waved his fingers and wriggled his eyebrows. Jisoo rolled his eyes and leaned forward, resting his chin on the back part of Wonwoo’s chair. Wonwoo turned around and smiled. Mingyu narrowed his eyes at Jisoo. The CEO only looked back at Mingyu, smirking triumphantly. 

 

“Thank you for coming, I will be sure to review everything and finalize the final outcome with Wonwoo.” Jisoo shook Mr Chan’s hand, representative of Yoon Build. “I will anticipate for your call.” Mr Chan smiled at Jisoo and Wonwoo, making his leave. Mingyu was still seating on his chair, not moving an inch. 

 

“Mr Kim,” Jisoo sighed. “We need you to leave the room.” Mingyu remains seated, not planning to move. “You go first, I’ll take care of him,” Jisoo told Wonwoo. Wonwoo unsurely glanced at Mingyu and then back to Jisoo. “You sure?” Jisoo nodded. “Okay, take care.” Wonwoo made his way out.

 

Jisoo sighed loudly, making way to his previous spot, opposite Mingyu. “What do you want, Mingyu?” Jisoo bravely stared into Mingyu’s eyes. “You.” Mingyu turned and locked their eyes together. Jisoo froze, he wasn’t expecting that reply. He shook his head quickly. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re getting married in 6 months’ time with Jeonghan. Don’t play him like how you played me, Kim Mingyu.” Jisoo softly pointed out. 

 

“Where did you go for the last 6 years?” Mingyu leaned back, not breaking the eye contact. “Away,” Jisoo mumbled, turning away. “I went back to your house a month after but you weren’t there.” 

 

Jisoo frowned. “For what purpose did you went back?” Mingyu heaved out and stood up. “For what else? I went back to,” Mingyu sat on the table by Jisoo side and leaned forward, “find you.” Mingyu lowered his eyes to Jisoo’s lips. Jisoo pushed back his chair, standing up, looking away. “So you could play me once again?” Jisoo shakily asked. Mingyu grabbed Jisoo’s shoulder, making the smaller man face him. “Jisoo, I went back to find you to apologize to you. To make everything right again.” Mingyu softly ensured Jisoo. 

 

“I trusted you, Mingyu. But what have you done to me?” Jisoo scoffed. “You played me as if I was a toy to you!” Jisoo thrashes Mingyu’s grip on him. “Once is enough, Kim Mingyu.” Jisoo walked away. “Jisoo,” Mingyu snatched Jisoo’s wrist, pulling him into his arms. “I still can’t get over you. I still love you.” Mingyu whispered, eyes penetrating into Jisoo’s. “Mingyu, stop this game.” Mingyu tightened his hold around struggling Jisoo. 

 

“Don’t tell me that you love me when all you did was to toy with me. I was fooled once but please don’t fool me twice, I had enough, Kim Mingyu.” Jisoo slipped himself out of Mingyu’s arms roughly, leaving Mingyu behind, dumbfounded. 

 

Jisoo slumped himself in his chair, head in his crossed arms on the table. He sobbed softly, blaming fate for crossing his and Mingyu’s path, once again. Why? Just why does fate hate him.

 

Jisoo took a cold shower to reduce his swollen eyes and slipped into his comfortable pajamas. He brought down his tray to the kitchen and heats up the leftover porridge he bought yesterday. Jisoo sighed and settled down on his counter’s chair, waiting for his food to heat up. 

 

Yesterday’s incident flashed past Jisoo’s eyes and Jisoo sighed. He got up and stirred his porridge. Just as Jisoo was about to scooped his portion into his bowl, his doorbell rang. “I was about to eat,” Jisoo grumbled, storming softly to his bungalow’s front door. 

 

Jisoo swung his door open and gasped. “Shit!” He quickly slammed his door shut. “Jisoo, open up.” Jisoo heard Mingyu lowly knocked. Jisoo groaned and flattened his hair down swiftly, clearing his throat before slowly opening his door. Mingyu stood there with a bouquet of roses—red symbolizing love and white for forgiveness. Jisoo awkwardly shuffled and widened his door. Mingyu extended his arm, other arm folded and resting on his other elbow, giving Jisoo the flowers politely. Jisoo rubbed his nape taking it carefully, “Thanks.” He whispered. 

 

Jisoo hesitantly invited Mingyu into his living room. “It’s okay if you’re uncomfortable to let me in. We can talk here.” Mingyu noticed Jisoo’s body language. Jisoo shook his head, denying Mingyu’s words—worried about his nosy neighbors who like to gossip about other people. 

 

“Tea?” Jisoo asked, placing the flowers nicely in his glass vase on the table. Mingyu holds back a smile. “Sure.” Jisoo nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Jisoo breathed in and out continuously, calming down his racing heart. He turned on the stove, waiting for the water to heat up. 

 

Jisoo peaked outside sneakily, smiling softly as Mingyu cuddled his grey Persian kitten. Charcoal meowed cutely, snuggling deeper into Mingyu’s arms. The kettle hissed and Jisoo quickly made his way to the stove, grabbing some green tea sachets. 

 

Jisoo groaned when he saw his guest’s teacups on the highest part of the cupboard. Jisoo glanced towards his stool—it was quite high and the thin legs scared Jisoo. Jisoo looked around finding another alternative. “Jisoo.” Jisoo yelped softly, shocked over Mingyu’s calling. “What are you doing?” Mingyu asked, wondering why Jisoo was looking around when he noticed that Jisoo was taking too long. 

 

“Um, finding something to stand on,” Jisoo mumbled. Mingyu raised his eyebrows and kneels down on to release Charcoal. “Here, I’ll help you.” Mingyu opened stretched out his arms, hands effortlessly grabbing onto two teacups. Jisoo smiled and walked towards the stove, grabbing the used spoon to the sink. Mingyu followed behind, “here, the cups.” Mingyu placed on the sink. “Thanks—” Jisoo stopped, nose slightly touching Mingyu’s mouth. He didn’t realize that Mingyu was standing behind him, closely. Jisoo looked up, eyes unconsciously locked with Mingyu’s. Mingyu stared into Jisoo’s sparkling eyes, devils whispering in his ears. 

 

Mingyu slightly leaned in, hands supporting on Jisoo’s hips. Jisoo gave in, eyes closing, heart fluttering. Mingyu kissed him passionately, hands snaking down onto Jisoo’s ass. Jisoo leaned against the sink, one leg casually wrapping around Mingyu’s waist. Mingyu lifted Jisoo off the floor, making his way to Jisoo’s bedroom, lips apart but eyes connected, completely forgetting the green tea.

 

Mingyu lightly laid Jisoo down on his bed, slipping off his pajama pants along with his shirt, hands moving onto his own shirt messily. Mingyu hovered over Jisoo, attacking Jisoo’s lips. Jisoo mewled, hands gripping onto Mingyu’s hair. Mingyu went lower, biting onto Jisoo’s collarbones, hands unbuckling his belt. Jisoo bravely flipped Mingyu around, pinning him down as he snaked lower, hands gripping onto Mingyu’s aching erection. Mingyu groaned loudly as the smaller man engulfed his whole length into his warm mouth. 

 

Jisoo moaned in pleasure as Mingyu roughly gripped onto his hair, pushing him deeper. “Fuck,” Mingyu moaned, arching his back when Jisoo bobbed his head, creating wonderful friction. Mingyu quickly pulled Jisoo up, flipping Jisoo harshly so as his back was on the bed and pinned his wrist above his head. 

 

“That was fucking fantastic but now I’m going to make your eyes roll back.” Mingyu shoved himself into Jisoo’s slick entrance, melting into Jisoo’s warmth.

 

Jisoo moaned loudly, asking Mingyu to fill him up. “Shit, go faster,” Jisoo demanded desperately. Mingyu leaned closer, kissing Jisoo’s tears away. “Mingyu, I’m close.” Jisoo scratched the hovering man’s back, groaning loudly as he felt himself coming. Mingyu harshly penetrated himself in before Jisoo cried, releasing himself on his toned stomach. Mingyu flopped onto Jisoo, yet to remove himself from Jisoo. “Thank you.” he pecked on Jisoo’s round nose.  

 

Jisoo snuggled deeper into the source of warmth, missing it since forever. “Wait—” Jisoo shoot open his eyes, shocked. He pushed the body away, scrambling to sit up. “Jisoo, what are you doing?” Mingyu rubbed his eyes, unhappy that his sleep was disturbed. Jisoo stared at Mingyu silently, before he blushed, hard. Right, he was with me this morning, Jisoo thought before he slowly laid himself beside Mingyu. Mingyu circled his arms around Jisoo’s waist, pulling him closer, burying his nose into Jisoo’s flower scented hair. Jisoo shrunk in happiness, letting himself drown in Mingyu’s embrace. 

 

Mingyu woke up a few hours later with Jisoo curling in his arms. He softly moved away the hair on Jisoo’s forehead and removed his arms from Jisoo’s grasp. Mingyu got up, slipping into his jeans and shirt, making his way to Jisoo’s kitchen. 

 

Mingyu poured the whisked eggs into his pan, waiting for it to be cooked before rolling it. He slipped in pieces of tofu into the kimchi stew, waiting for the beef to cook. Mingyu heard his phone rang by the table. He quickly transferred the rolled eggs onto a plate, lowering down the heat for his stew. 

 

“Jeonghan,” Mingyu whispered, hand holding onto his phone. He answered to Jeonghan’s sweet greetings. “Mingyu, can we meet tonight?” Jeonghan cutely whined on the call. “I’m not free tonight. We’ll meet tomorrow for lunch, hmm? I’ll pick you up.” Mingyu smiled at Charcoal who’s rubbing his neck on Mingyu’s legs. 

 

“But why?” Jeonghan asked, unhappy. “I have things to do tonight,” Mingyu crouched down, picking up 2 years old Charcoal. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Bye.” Mingyu hastily ended the call, settling Charcoal down on the table, filling up her bowl with a new batch of food. 

 

“Mingyu,” Jisoo called the busy taller man. Mingyu turned around, smiling attractively. “You’re awake,” Mingyu scanned him up and down, “and showered. Here, have a seat, I’ve cooked dinner.” Mingyu brought over two bowls of rice and pulled the frozen Jisoo—frozen over Mingyu’s smile, into his seat. Charcoal meowed happily and purred against Jisoo’s resting arms. “Hey, cutie. Come here.” Jisoo settled Charcoal onto his lap, the four-legged creature happily resting on his lap.

   
“I hope you like it, I couldn’t think of what to cook.” Mingyu sat beside Jisoo after bringing in drinks for both of them. “I’m sorry, I should have cooked for you instead.” Jisoo guiltily played with his chopsticks. “It’s okay, you were tired, I understand.” Mingyu teased. Jisoo blushed, mumbling a shut up before thanking Mingyu for the food. 

 

“Thank you for the food again.” Jisoo sincerely thanked Mingyu as he walked the taller man to his car. It’s been long since Jisoo had homemade food. He was too busy to step into the kitchen ever since he took over his mother’s position. “No problem.” Mingyu unlocked his car, slipping in. “I’ll see you soon?” Mingyu asked, door still open. Jisoo hummed softly, “Goodnight and drive safe.” Mingyu closed his door, winding his window down. “Sweet dreams.” Mingyu waved. Jisoo sighed as he watched Mingyu’s car drove away. 

 

For the following weeks, Mingyu regularly visited Jisoo at his office, always bringing him out for lunch and constantly send him home after work. Hong Jisoo was accustomed to Mingyu’s presence—and was afraid that he couldn’t stop his heart from falling for his first heartbreaker. Mingyu would always stop by Jihoon’s desk at 11.55am every day without fail that nowadays Jihoon would hum at Mingyu’s presence even with his head down. 

 

Jisoo let Wonwoo, his boyfriend, slipped off his mind as he giggled beside Mingyu, enjoying his presence. Jisoo forgot about Jeonghan and Mingyu’s upcoming wedding as Mingyu slipped in a simple promise ring onto his ring finger. 

 

When Jisoo was with Mingyu, he felt as if he was still 17, where he clung onto Mingyu’s sturdy arms, telling him about his tiring classes and his never-ending assignments as Mingyu kissed his nose adoringly. Jisoo didn’t want to wake up from this sweet dream, he wanted to keep Mingyu by his side forever—he was selfish but he didn’t want to lose Mingyu ever again. 

 

Jisoo allowed himself to drown in Mingyu’s enchanting promises again as Mingyu kissed him passionately, penetrating into Jisoo so sinfully good. Jisoo cried in Mingyu’s shoulders as the taller man wrapped his arms around him tighter, spreading his seeds in him. 

 

“Don’t leave me,” Jisoo whispered before drifting to dreamland, head buried in Mingyu’s broad chest. 

 

The following day, Jisoo and his team met up with Yoon Build’s at the site to know the process of their pro ject. “I see no problem in the process and it seems that everything is going smoothly,” Mr Chan stopped, faced Jisoo with a smile. “I can’t wait for the final outcome in a few months’ time.” Jisoo softly grinned and nodded. He felt a sense of accomplishment as everything was going as plan. Mr Yoon, who was also present came forward and smiled gently at Jisoo. 

 

“I’ll make my way to the team,” Mr Chan excused himself, leaving Jisoo with Mr Yoon. Jisoo unknowingly licked his lips as his heart started beating faster. “Jisoo, thank you for the amazing process for this project.” Mr Yoon started and Jisoo smiled, secretly breathing out in relief. “It’s nothing at all. Wonwoo guided me well and everyone was co-operative. Kim Construction’s team was very helpful as well.” Jisoo humbly explained. 

 

Mr Yoon tightly smiled and brought up a hand on Jisoo’s shoulder. “Are you usually close to Mingyu?” Mr Yoon suddenly asked and Jisoo felt his heart stopped beating and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. “Jeonghan told me that Mingyu and he don’t go out as much as last time because he’s always with you. Is that true?” Mr Yoon locked his eyes with Jisoo’s petrified ones.

 

“We usually meet for lunch to plan for the project. I-I’m sorry if I’m in the way in their relationship.” Jisoo stuttered, hoping his lies work, also wondering if it’s Mr Yoon who needed his apologies or if it’s his son. 

 

Mr Yoon slides his hands down Jisoo’s arms, a smile still plastered on his face. “It’s a relief then. I told Jeonghan that it was about business but he wouldn’t want to believe me. Now I can tell him what you’ve just said. Thank you, Jisoo.” Jisoo forced out a small smile as Mr Yoon went back to the front, meeting up with the others.  

 

“Mr Yoon talked to you?” Wonwoo adjusted the rear mirror as Jisoo buckled up his seatbelt. “Um,” he shortly answered and looked away, watching the trees passed by as Wonwoo sped away. “What did he say?” Wonwoo pried further. Jisoo doesn’t want to reply but he doesn’t want to be rude. “Mingyu,” Jisoo breathed out. 

“He told me to not interfere with his son’s and Mingyu’s relationship,” Jisoo whispered, now eyes glistening, looking at Wonwoo. Jisoo suddenly felt so lost—all he ever wanted was to be happy with Mingyu, that’s all. Wonwoo hastily glanced at the broken man and sighed, eyes back to the road, driving back to the office.

 

“Hi,” Mingyu smiled charmingly as he stepped into Jisoo’s huge mansion. Jisoo followed behind Mingyu as he sat behind the counter, calling Charcoal up his lap. “So, what’s the occasion?” Mingyu smoothened down the grey kitten’s fur. Jisoo stopped stirring his tea and shook his head, “nothing,” he softly said, pouring tea for both of them. 

 

“Is it because you missed me?” Mingyu cheekily teased, winking at Jisoo as he made his way closer. Jisoo gave him a tight smile and settled opposite of him, nervously sipping his tea. “How’s Jeonghan?” Jisoo quietly asked. Mingyu stopped playing with Charcoal and his smile dropped. “What about him?” Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Jisoo breath in deeply and shakily puts down his cup. “Did you broke up with him?” Jisoo looked at Mingyu, chanting ‘please say yes’ in his head. “No,” Jisoo could hear his heart shattered. “not yet.” Mingyu continued.

 

“Mingyu, I think it’s best if we stop all these.” Jisoo suddenly voiced out. Mingyu stiffened and so does Jisoo—Jisoo blamed the angel in his head for being so kind, for giving in. For once, Jisoo wanted to be the devil, to be selfish just for once but Mr Yoon's words kept on playing in his mind.

 

“What?” Mingyu didn’t know what to say. He was speechless indeed. Mingyu thought if he showered Jisoo with endless love and sealed him a promise, Jisoo won’t be able to slip off his grip again—out of any circumstances. “I can’t bear the guilt anymore, Mingyu. The guilt of leaving Wonwoo behind—”

 

“Stop bringing up Wonwoo, will you?” Mingyu snapped, raising his voice. “Stop pretending that he’s your boyfriend already. I know he’s not, Hong Jisoo.” Mingyu curled his fingers into a fist. 

 

“Let’s just live our own life now, okay? You and me, there’s no plans written for us. You have your future husband to care for and I have a company to take care of, so let’s just focus on our own life, hm?” Jisoo shakily suggested. He could feel his throat clenching together as he holds back his tears. 

 

“Are you playing with me now, Jisoo?” Mingyu hissed, unhappily. “Is this your revenge of what happened 6 years ago? I love you and I thought that’s enough for you!” Mingyu now was on his feet, Charcoal scrambling away as Mingyu shouted. Jisoo shook his head as he felt tears wetting his cheeks. “Please don’t do Jeonghan like how you do me. Don’t play around with his feelings, please Mingyu. He loved you andMr Yoon is really expecting you as his son in law.” Jisoo gently holds Mingyu’s hand in his. 

 

“We don’t have fate with each other that’s why we’re going our own ways now.” Jisoo wiped the tears that unknowingly flowed out of Mingyu’s eyes. 

 

“But, I love you,” Mingyu pulled Jisoo into his arms, burying his face into Jisoo’s hair, weeping softly. “You can learn how to love Jeonghan again, like how you loved him before you met me.” Jisoo pulled Mingyu away and smiled. He slipped off the promise ring Mingyu bought for him two weeks ago and softly opened Mingyu’s palm, settling the ring on it. “Maybe it’s best if you give this to Jeonghan.” 

 

Jisoo heart wrenched tightly as he sent Mingyu out. He hated goodbyes. He hated it when people have to leave him—Jisoo blames no one but fate for taking his mother at first and now taking away the love of his life. Jisoo cried sadly, doesn’t know where to share his burdens with. His shoulders weigh him down as Jisoo sobbed into his pillow, where Mingyu always used for sleeping. “I’m sorry, Mingyu,” Jisoo whispered before drifting off to dreamland. 

 

“Jisoo! You look...bad,” Soonyoung gasped. “Thanks, Soonyoung, that’s just what I needed.” Jisoo slipped into his seat. Seokmin slapped Soonyoung head and shook his head. “Soonyoung didn’t mean that but you do look worn out.” Seokmin inspected Jisoo’s face. 

 

“I lost.” Jisoo covered his face with his palms. Minghao searched for his friend’s eyes, panicking over Jisoo’s sudden tears. He then quickly pulled Jisoo into his arms and rubbed the crying man on his back. Jisoo sobbed softly and his friends’ heart hurts. Jisoo was always the most fragile one compared to them. Jisoo has a lot of tears and he’s also the sensitive one—he’s soft-spoken and is always afraid to initiate the first move. His friends knew that he’s really, really broken-hearted when he won’t stop crying in Minghao’s embrace. 

 

“It’s okay, Jisoo.” Minghao rubbed Jisoo’s back, comforting him. “Now he’s gone for real. I lost him.” Jisoo’s crying reduced. Jisoo straightened up, wiping away his dried tears. “Mingyu is not coming back to me anymore.” Jisoo shakily whispered. Seungkwan froze, Seokmin and Soonyoung were speechless while Minghao leaned back in his chair. “Wait, Mingyu as in Kim Mingyu?” Seungkwan slowly asked. Jisoo nodded and spilled everything that happened after their last meet up.

 

“I-I fell for him once again but this time I must let him go.Mr Yoon is really expecting him to be his son in law, and I don’t want to be in his way of happiness.” Jisoo sadly stirred his hot chocolate, sniffling from time to time. Jisoo felt as if his world is crumbling right in front of his eyes again. Just when he thought he could find his happiness again, it was taken away from him in a blink of an eye. Jisoo hated his fate.

 

“The project is halfway done and we are reaching the ending date soon,” Jisoo flipped his report file, discussing the progress of the nursing home, back from visiting the site. “I really hope by next year February, it will be completed just like how we planned.” Jisoo smiled at Wonwoo who sat opposite of him. Wonwoo grinned and nodded. “For the past 4 months, everything was going well, no accidents on site and also no complaints,” Wonwoo reported. Jisoo was thankful that he gave Wonwoo this opportunity for him to be the project’s in-charge. 

 

Wonwoo had told him before that this project was actually the first project that he’s taking in-charge of, and he is really thankful for Jisoo. Jihoon too was glad that the project started off on a right foot. Jihoon playfully ruffled Wonwoo’s styled hair and quickly run out, giggling as Wonwoo started chasing him. Jisoo smiled and leaned back, happy for his friends.

 

Jihoon told him that Wonwoo lay out his love to him a month ago, telling him that he had feelings for the small guy a long time ago. “I fell for your grumpy side, I have never met someone as grumpy as you.” Jihoon quoted Wonwoo’s words. Jisoo laughed, remembering when Jihoon told him that he punched Wonwoo in his chest when he called him ‘Grumpy Cat.’

 

Jisoo sighed when his door closed, pitying his lonely self. It had been 3 months ever since he saw or talked to Mingyu. After Mingyu left his house heartbroken, Mingyu cut all of his connections with Jisoo—Mingyu changed his phone number and every time when they had a mass meeting, he was never in sight. Jisoo glanced at his calendar—only 3 months to the end of the year, meaning Mingyu is getting married anytime soon. Jisoo prayed for Mingyu to at least invite him to his wedding, for Jisoo to send him off happily with Jeonghan. 

 

“Jisoo,” Jihoon snapped Jisoo out of his daze. “Dinner?” Jisoo nodded, “Sure, give me 5 minutes.”

 

Wonwoo brought them to a Japanese restaurant, claiming that they have the best curry udon, much to Jihoon growling. 

 

“Forget the menu, I’ll order what’s the best,” Wonwoo called the waiter as soon as Jisoo tried to reach for the menu. “At least let me see the choices,” Jihoon grumbled, huffily folding his arms across his chest. 

 

Jisoo chuckled as Jihoon looked twice smaller when he engulfed himself. Wonwoo cooed Jihoon and coaxed the sulky man. “I’ll give you a treat later,” Wonwoo jokingly whispered and Jihoon elbowed his stomach, ears red as Jisoo choked onto his green tea. “Uh, okay guys.” Jisoo awkwardly laughed. 

 

Wonwoo laughed and stopped, eyes trailing someone who just walked in. “Seungcheol?” Wonwoo stood up. The said man stopped and turned around to Wonwoo, walking towards him. “Jeon Wonwoo?” Wonwoo grinned and hugged the black haired man.

 

“Choi Seungcheol! It’s been ages since we last met.” Seungcheol laughed and nodded. “Here, let me introduce to Jihoon,” Jihoon awkwardly smiled and waved. “And my boss, Jisoo.” Jisoo smile dropped as he locked eyes with Seungcheol. “Jisoo? As in Hong Jisoo?” Seungcheol asked, grabbing Jisoo’s hand, shaking it happily. “It’s been long since I met you!” Jisoo forced a smile and pulled his hands hastily, “Yeah, it’s been long.” 

 

“Great! The food is here, I’m famished!” Jihoon exclaimed, trying to get rid of the unwanted presence. Seungcheol excused himself from Wonwoo’s table as their food arrived and patted Jisoo’s shoulder as he walked. Jisoo shrunk in deeper into his chair, suddenly losing all his appetite after meeting with his ex-schoolmate—the cause of his downhill life. If Seungcheol didn’t suggest that dare to Mingyu, he and Mingyu wouldn’t even have to cross each other’s path and Jisoo wouldn’t have to drown himself in self-pity, or even crave for Mingyu’s touch on his body. 

 

It was because of Seungcheol, the mastermind of this whole thing, Jisoo ended up hurting himself, falling for Mingyu deeper and deeper. 

 

“Jisoo? You okay?” Jihoon asked, concerned when Jisoo wasn’t touching his food. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” Jisoo smiled, picking up a piece of the chicken cutlet. 

 

“Wait, I’ll say bye to Seungcheol real quick,” Wonwoo asked Jisoo and Jihoon to wait in his car. Jisoo nodded and glanced his way hastily, catching a glimpse of a long-haired male leaving the table.

 

“Jisoo, let’s go.” Jihoon dragged Jisoo out, thanking the waiter on his way out. Jisoo bowed thankfully to them, eyes still lingering on the man who disappeared into the washroom. 

 

“Seungcheol, great to see you again, man.” Wonwoo grinned at the seated man. “Me too, Wonwoo. It was great to see you again, too. Call me soon for a catch-up session,” Seungcheol fished his phone out from his pocket. “Here, key in your number.” Wonwoo, too passed him his phone. “I’ll call you soon if I’m free.” Wonwoo shook hands with Seungcheol.

 

Wonwoo turned around to leave when he bumped into someone. “Sorry,” Wonwoo heard a familiar voice. He took a step behind and furrowed his eyebrows. “Jeonghan?” Wonwoo called. “Wonwoo.” Jeonghan gapped. 

 

“Jihoon, I’ll send you back home first,” Wonwoo firmly stated, eyes not leaving the road. Jihoon nodded obediently, frightened over Wonwoo’s dominant tone. Jisoo blinked in surprised and woke up to Jihoon waving him goodbye. “Why didn’t you send me home first?” Jisoo confusedly asked Wonwoo. He sealed his lips shut when Wonwoo didn’t answer him, watching outside the window. 

 

Wonwoo squinted his eyes as he reached closer to Jisoo’s house. Someone was waiting for Jisoo outside his gate. “Jisoo, we’re here.” Wonwoo woke up the fallen asleep Jisoo. Jisoo whined softly and rubbed his eyes, “Thanks, Wonwoo.” Jisoo grabbed his bad and made his way out. Wonwoo winded his window down and called for Jisoo, “All the best.” Wonwoo gave him a small grin before driving off. Jisoo tilted his head to the side and shrugged, unlocking his gate. 

 

“Jisoo.” Jisoo froze. He recognized the owner’s voice, in fact, he missed that deep voice. Jisoo slowly turned around and he was so close to jumping into the person’s arms. There stood Mingyu looking godly attractive in his tight ripped jeans and a black long coat over his grey pullover. Jisoo wanted to cry as he stared into Mingyu’s charming eyes. “Mingyu,” Jisoo shakily called. “Uh, come in for some tea.” Jisoo kindly invited and he almost fainted when Mingyu smiled and nodded. 

 

“I have some leftovers brownies too.” Jisoo slides a plate filled with brownies to Mingyu, “I don’t know if it’s nice or not.” Jisoo mumbled, settling on the sofa next to Mingyu. He wasn’t ready to be so close to Mingyu, yet. “Please help yourself,” Jisoo picked up his cup and Mingyu bite into his brownies. Mingyu hummed and smiled. “It’s delicious,” Mingyu complimented. Jisoo found himself drowning in Mingyu’s sweet smiled and cleared his throat, whispering a thank you. 

 

“I came to give you my wedding card.” Mingyu wiped his lips with a napkin and Jisoo stopped breathing. The day is today, Jisoo thought. It wasn’t even a day when Jisoo thought about wanting Mingyu to invite him to his happy day. Jisoo shakily reached out for the card that Mingyu was giving him. “Go on and look at it. I designed it myself.” Mingyu boasted. Jisoo internally scowled. Oh, lucky Jeonghan. Is Mingyu trying to mock him with his wedding card or what? Why was Mingyu smiling happily as he peeled off the flap of the envelope? Jisoo wished Mingyu would stop staring at him because Jisoo felt his tears threatening to fall. 

 

“This is nice,” Jisoo sourly commented as he slipped out the card, flipping it open. The card was a plain cream colored with gold headings and corners. Why must Mingyu use Jisoo’s favorite color for his and Jeonghan’s wedding cards? Jisoo swallowed back his urge to cry when he saw Mingyu’s full name in Hangul as the groom. Jisoo shut his eyes, not able to take it anymore. Jisoo looked up and met eyes with Mingyu who was giving him an encouraging nod. Jisoo breathes in an out heavily before his eyes direct to the middle part of the card.

 

Hong Jisoo 

 

Jisoo saw his name and read it once again. His name was written in Hangul right below Mingyu’s name as his groom. Jisoo frantically looked up only to find Mingyu closing the gap between them, kneeling one leg down. “Hong Jisoo,” Mingyu gently called his name. Jisoo tears slowly ran down his pale cheeks and Jisoo shook his head, in disbelief. 

 

“I know I was a jerk to you 6 years ago, leaving you behind alone because of a dare. I am truly sorry for what happened 6 years ago. I was a stupid kid who only listened to his friends and never once cared about your feelings, but when you didn’t come back to school for a week, I was in a mess. I started to miss your cute giggle and your sweet voice. I started to miss your warmth and your soft naggings. I told myself that I was then in love with you but when I came back to your house, your neighbor told me you left for America.” Mingyu grabbed Jisoo’s hands and caressed it gently. 

 

“I was afraid that you wouldn’t come back to Korea and I refused to talk to everyone. Just then I heard my dad talking about Jung Enterprise and I determined to help my dad because I was hoping I could meet you again through your mum. And I did, after 6 years but I was already in a setup relationship with Jeonghan because of his and my dad. But I knew you were the one for me ever since I first saw you in the meeting room.”

 

Mingyu released his grip and pulled out a small red velvet box. “So here I am, humbly asking you to be mine, forever.” Mingyu opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a sparkly crystal in the middle. 

 

“So, Hong Jisoo. Will you be my husband, forever?” Mingyu grinned. Jisoo pulled Mingyu by his neck and sobbed happily into his shirt. “Yes, in every language.” Jisoo messily answered. Mingyu chuckled at Jisoo’s reference to Gabriella’s line in High School Musical. 

 

Mingyu slowly pulled himself back and removed the ring from its box, gently grabbing Jisoo’s hand. “I love you, baby.” Mingyu chanted as he slipped the ring into Jisoo’s ring finger. 

 

Mingyu explained to Jisoo about his and Jeonghan's relationship. "He was going out with my friend behind my back." Jisoo furrowed his brows , "Seungcheol?" Jisoo asked. Mingyu nodded. "You knew about this?" Jisoo unsurely nodded. "I saw him just now at a restaurant with Seungcheol," Jisoo confirmed. Now he can confirmed that the long-haired guy just now was Jeonghan.

"I didn't feel anything, instead I was relieved because now I can get back to you," Mingyu grinned softly at Jisoo and pulled him closer to his chest.

 

“Hello everyone,” Mingyu spoke into the mic, having everyone’s attention. “Thank you for coming to our wedding today, on this blissful night. Thank you for making time to attend despite all of your busy schedules and I hope you enjoyed your night here, with the beach breeze surrounding all of you,” Mingyu smiled. 

 

“I would like to thank my parents for making this wedding possible and to all my friends, thank you for your constant support an advice for me. But I would like to thank my beautiful husband for accepting me for who I am.” Mingyu interlaced his fingers with Jisoo. 

 

“Even though things were hard, I am really glad that we are where we are right now. Thank you, fate for keeping us together. I love you, Kim Jisoo.” Mingyu grinned and kissed his nose. Everyone clapped for the couple and Wonwoo cheekily cheered only to be elbowed in his stomach by Jihoon. 

 

Mingyu passed the mic to Jisoo and he nervously licked his lips. “Uh, first of all, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so, so much for making time to witness our big day. May God bless each and every soul here, including everyone behind the buffet and also the banquet servers. Thank you very much. And to my friends, Seungkwan, Minghao, Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Jihoon, and of course Wonwoo, thank you so much for always there by my side, helping me with the little details. I wouldn’t know what to do without you guys.” Jisoo smiled at them and he can feel his tears pricking his eyes. 

 

“Uhm, and also I would like to thank my mother who is always watching over me.” Jisoo looked upwards. “Thank you for your hard work in raising me up and now you can rest comfortably because I have an amazing husband who is always here to look out for me.” Jisoo grinned at Mingyu with his wet eyes. 

 

“And to my husband, thank you for finding me again, and never even once giving up on me. Let’s rewrite out fate and start a new chapter of our life. I love you, Kim Mingyu.” Jisoo cried in happiness and pulled Mingyu into his embrace, circling his arms around the taller man’s neck.

 

Jihoon wiped his tears and Wonwoo grabbed him by the waist, settling him in his chest. “Next, it will be our turn,” Wonwoo whispered. 


End file.
